Television (TV) content is organized and presented on a TV device in several ways. For example, TV content is available as a browsable guide, which presents the content in a grid-form, organized by their channel and time of performance.
Different versions of the guide are currently available. For example, one version of the guide presents the content from all those channels to which a user subscribes. Another version presents all content on all channels available from the TV content provider, whether or not the user is subscribed to a particular channel. Another version of the guide allows a user to view the content from only a customized list of channels that interests the user.
Regardless of how the channels are presented to the user, TV content providers also categorize the TV content according to preset categories. For example, some programming presents content that falls within a preset “music” category, and some programming presents content that falls within a preset “family-friendly” category. Similarly, TV content providers have defined many preset categories, including but not limited to “movies,” “news”, “audio,” and many other categories that are common for all users.